banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 1/Heat F: Officials, Affluents and the Unemployed
Heat F of Banter Wars was the sixth of seven episodes of Series 1. It was originally broadcast on the 11th December 2015 on Youtube. The theme for this episode was jobs and high class business owners. Competing Robots Dinnerplate.png|Dinner Plate Woolintons wawwior.png|Woolington's Wawwior Poshintons box.png|Poshington's Prized Box Thedayruiner.png|The Day Ruiner The long arm of the law.jpg|The long Arm Of The Law Sentencer.jpg|Sentencer Eliminators Poshington's Prized Box vs The Day Ruiner vs Sentencer The Day Ruiner instantly clashes with Sentencer, shredding the front heavily as Sentencer tries to hammer it with its hammer. Poshington's Prized Box tries to get involved and nudges The Day Ruiner but is then chased and sliced a bit. As The Day Ruiner pushes Poshington's Prized Box it managed to over turn Sentencer who was behind Poshington's Prized Box. Qualified:Poshington's Prized Box and The Day Ruiner The long Arm Of The Law vs Woolington's Wawwior vs Dinner Plate All three come together but none are able to get a good hit on one another. Woolington's Wawwior grabs hold of Dinner Plate but is unable to do anything while The long Arm Of The Law taps the Woolington's Wawwior. After a while Dinner Plate manages to escape and then starts shoving The long Arm Of The Law into Woolington's Wawwior but once again the weapon stops. All three robots shove and push eachother with no success. The long Arm Of The Law frees itself from Woolington's Wawwior's clutches who ends up getting flipped by the flipper but back onto its wheels. Once again the three robots clash with one real success even when Dinner Plate was held by Woolington's Wawwior. The robots circle each other and near the end Woolington's Wawwior catches The long Arm Of The Law again and severely damages it. The damage caused to The long Arm Of The Law went against them which eliminated them. Qualified:Woolington's Wawwior and Dinner Plate Round two The Day Ruiner vs Woolington's Wawwior The Day Ruiner starts by running circles around Woolington's Wawwior until they clash head to head. The Day Ruiner then starts decimating Woolington's Wawwior. Woolington's Wawwior begins smoking, however during the tussle, The Day Ruiner loses a blade while at the same time Woolington's Wawwior loses its scoop, but the onslaught continues. The saw off of The Day Ruiner manages to immobilise the blade of Woolington's Wawwior which eventually snaps off. The Day Ruiner then swiftly finishes off Woolington's Wawwior. Winner:The Day Ruiner Dinner Plate vs Poshington's Prized Box The two robots clash with Dinner Plate causing some damage to Poshington's Prized Box but only to the front. Both robots slam into eachother but nothing much happens. Dinner plate spins causing Poshington's Prized Box to be throw away by the impact. The two tussle until Dinner Plate shoves Poshington's Prized Box into the CPZ and promptly destroys it. Winner:Dinner Plate Heat Final The two robots meet, Dinner Plate manages to avoid being hit by The Day Ruiner's blades and presses the pit release button. Dinner Plate tries to pit The Day Ruiner but fails to do so and almost ends up in there it self. Dinner Plate then pushes The Day Ruiner to the side wall but ends up getting shredded. The Day Ruiner shoves Dinner Plate to the CPZ and shreds the armour, but then Dinner Plate begins a big push and manages to pit The Day Ruiner once and for all. Winner:Dinner Plate Side competition Sir Loin of Oreo vs The Bloody Pendulum Sir Loin darts around in a circle around The Bloody Pendulum attempting to avoid the spinning blade. Sir Loin gets a few hits on the wheels and, after a while, getting underneath The Bloody Pendulum. Sir Loin back away and then gets a side on attack, dragging The Bloody Pendulum to the side of the arena, sending it out. Winner:Sir Loin of Oreo Watch here Category:Series 1 Category:Heat